1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit which is incorporated in a video tape recorder for the processing of video signals More particularly, it relates to a video signal-processing semiconductor integrated circuit used for the processing, such as dropout compensation, comb filtering of luminance signals, chroma noise reduction, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as a VTR) is provided with a dropout compensator (DOC). This dropout compensator prevents a non-signal portion from being included in the frequency-modulated (FM) signal reproduced from the magnetic tape, so as to reproduce a noise-free image on a screen. The VTR is also provided with a noncorrelation/correlation processing circuit, so as to carry out the chroma noise reduction processing. The noncorrelation/correlation processing circuit generates a noncorrelation/correlation signal by use of a luminance signal obtained by demodulating the reproduced FM signal.
In a conventional VTR, the dropout compensator and the noncorrelation/correlation processing circuit are formed in the same integrated circuit but are completely independent of each other. In addition, DOC pulses produced from the dropout compensator and noncorrelation/correlation pulses are output from the integrated circuit through their respective output terminals.
Since the dropout compensator and the noncorrelation/correlation processing circuit are formed independently of each other in the conventional VTR, output terminals have to be provided for them independently of each other.
An integrated circuit recently developed for VTRs is provided with many functions, and therefore has an increased number of output terminals. However, an increase in the number of output terminals necessitates an increase in the chip size, thus resulting in an increase in the cost for manufacturing the VTR. It is therefore desirable that the number of output terminals be as small as possible.